


[Podfic] Service to the Ninth | written by zoicite

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Fighting and Kissing, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Pre-Canon, kissing and fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: The thing Gideon didn’t understand was, if Harrow just said, “Hey, Griddle, we’re both alone here and our hormones are raging, you want to get a little kissy with each other?,” Gideon would have absolutely said yes!Okay, first she would have said, “Hell No. Choke on a bone, Nonagesimus”, but that was mostly just a reflex. And once Gideon was alone and actually thought about it, she would have reconsidered, and eventually she would have decided that even if it was some atrociously cruel trick that Harrow planned, some attempt to humiliate or hurt Gideon, it was still worth finding out because kissing -- actually kissing! -- and it wasn’t like there was anyone else offering or anyone else Gideon could even consider asking.So if Harrow asked again, Gideon would have said, “Yes. This is the worst idea you’ve ever had in a long history of bad ideas, but let’s do it! I’m in!” Why bother with the skeletons, with the fighting, now that Harrow knew that Gideon was into her advances?
Relationships: Gideon Nav/Harrowhark Nonagesimus
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic] Service to the Ninth | written by zoicite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [secretsofluftnarp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsofluftnarp/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Service to the Ninth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400585) by [zoicite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoicite/pseuds/zoicite). 



> Thanks to zoicite for giving me permission to podfic this.

| 

### MediaFire

  * **Format:**[mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/v7tn4jgdvf4rlwa/Service_to_the_Ninth.mp3/file) | [m4b](https://www.mediafire.com/file/i3ctfaze03r4hgp/Service_to_the_Ninth.m4b/file)
  * **Size:** 48MB | 53MB 
  * **Duration:** 01:12:11 



### Internet Archive  
  
---|---


End file.
